My Moon
by oOoJadedoOo
Summary: Harry/Luna for August Twin exchange challange. As always I don't own any of the characters within. Not betad so cut me some slack on the grammar..I had to get it posted!


Harry smiled to himself as he walked into the kitchen to see his small dark blonde, heavily pregnant wife leaning over the stove muttering to herself

Harry smiled to himself as he walked into the kitchen to see his small dark blonde, heavily pregnant wife leaning over the stove muttering to herself.

"More herbs, less salt." She said turning, she spotted him in the doorway and smiled.

"Luna, what are you cooking at three in the morning that requires herbs?" He asked peeking into the pot she was just stirring.

"Dinner of course, I thought I would get ahead start. I have a lot to cook if everyone is coming." Harry didn't have the heart to mention that the others would more then likely be bringing their own food. The last time Luna had cooked no one ate much, the names of the dishes alone were enough to stop them.

"My moon, you do realize that dinner isn't for another fourteen hours and we should be asleep."

"Can't sleep, the baby is awake, I'm awake."

"She is being restless again huh? Wants to come out and see us. You just stay put for another two weeks" He whispered to her stomach

"_He _is just being a boy, huh my little mouse." Luna murmured and rubbed her rounded stomach.

"_She _probably doesn't like being called a mouse, we should decide on a name, and that would be a lot easier if you let the healer tell us that she is a girl."

"Its bad luck to find out, and _he_ likes being called a mouse. Besides we can't pick out a name until we meet him."

This argument had been going on for more then three months. The Healer had asked if they wanted to know the sex of the baby, Harry had immediately answered yes and Luna no. He had tried to persuade her to find out and she wouldn't budge.

"Come on dear back to bed; let's try to get some rest." Harry said turning the stove off and pulling her toward there room.

Thirteen hours later their small home was filled with Weasley's and one former Weasley. It still surprised Harry that Ginny and Neville had ended up together, but they were happy and there one year old son, Gideon was adorable. The Weasley family was growing fast George and Hermione's twins were just over three months old, Fred and Angelina daughter was three, Percy and his wife Katherine had two daughter ages four and six, Ron and Lavender were expecting their first child in four months. It was great to have such a big family, Harry had to remind himself of that as the older children ran screaming through the room followed a wobbly legged Gideon.

The guys were all relaxing in the living room watching the children and laughing when Harry heard Hermione startled voice come from the kitchen.

"Luna are you okay?"

Everyone was quiet, and Harry ran to the kitchen. Luna was standing in the middle a puddle looking serenely at Hermione.

"I guess we should go to St Mungos." she said dreamily.

Everyone started moving at once, gathering the children and putting the food away. Everyone except for Harry that is, he stood there looking at Luna in shock.

"Your not due for two more weeks, we can't go to St Mungos."

"I think the baby has other ideas dear, and I was so looking forward to the pudding to."

Hermione and Ginny helped Luna to the car while Harry grabbed there bag for the hospital. It was a good thing Katherine was a muggle and didn't like magical transportation. It wasn't safe for Luna to apparate or use floo powder well in labor.

"How long have you been having contractions?" Hermione asked in a worried voice as Luna breathed through her second one in the last five minutes."

"Since this morning, I thought it was just gas."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry demanded. They were still blocks from the hospital and Harry wished that Katherine would drive a little faster.

Finally they arrived and hurried Luna inside one long hour later Harry was holding his beautiful daughter in his arms.

"I told you she was a girl, so what is her name?" He asked grinning at Luna

"She looks like a Lily to me."

"To me too, Hello little Lily"


End file.
